What The Puck! Who Is She!
by xNa0m1x
Summary: LoL... Watch Out WMHS Nikki On Her Way... Couplings : Blaine/Kurt Finn/Rachel Nikki/? Taking Place During Season 2, With Some Alternatives :    R&R   P.S. Not All About Finn & Rachel... T-Just Incase
1. Nicola Brown

**DISCLAIM: I Do Not Own Glee, It's Characters Or Plots...**

**A/N: This Is Some information About Nikki's Background, How She Knows Puck And Some Other Information...**

**P.S. I Am Irish, But Will Right Mom.**

**P.P.S. Ok, So Some Information here is Irrelevant, But I Hope It Gives You A Better Insight Into The Character.**

Her Factfile:

**Name:** Nicola Brown

**Nickname:** Nikki [The Reason For This Nickname Is Because, For One, It Is A Shortened Version Of Her Own Name, And Because She Likes [As In Idolises] Nikki Sixx From Motley Crüe]

**Age:** 16 (She Is 4 Weeks Away From Her 17th Birthday [Jan 28th])

**Background:** She Has Known Puck For Around 8 Years, They Know Through There Parents [All Will Later be Revealed]

She Used To Date Jesse [Yes, As In Thee _Jesse_, From Vocal Adrenaline [And Was A Female Lead For Vocal Adrenaline]

She Has Moved To West McKinley High, She Is Living With Puck And His Mom

**Music:** Mostly Rock But Will Go With Most Types [She Isn't Picky, But When It Comes To Her Ipod, It's All Rock N Roll]

**Her Style**: Alot like Tina's Although She Is Not Into Things Like Vampires [Anti-Twilight BTW] She Wears Alot Of Biker Boots And Leggings/Jeggings

**Her Mind Set:** Even Though She Is Into Rock n Roll She Is Very Optimistic, Until Someone Takes Her Down Or Something Bad Happens

**Relationship Status & Past: **She Dated Jesse For Almost 6 Years [Why They Broke Up? You Will be **Shocked**!] And Is Now Currently Single, She Is Not A Virgin.

**Ok, Then, Watch Out West McKinley High School, Nicola Brown is On Her Way!**


	2. The Night Before The Big Day

**A/N: This Is The First Proper Chapter And I Know It Is Extremely Short But I thought That This Should Be How I Start It Off**

I walk down the hall in my Pj's- A Pink and brown vest top and Pj shorts. I carry Noah's LA Galaxy jersey with me and stare at it. "Hey Noah, do you want your jersey?" I ask and start to fold it. "Yeah." I walk towards his room and hear the music blaring. I knock on the door. "Come in." I nod and open the door, I hand it to him and he drops something on purpose. "Trying to get a look?" I cover myself and lift the thing of the floor. I hear a quiet click and put out my hand to the side. "Cell." Noah stares at me, and I turn round to face a guy, dark hair probably about 6'5'' he hands it over and I delete the picture of my bottom. I go through his text messages.

FROM: Rachel Berry  
I Love you Finn Hudson x

_Rachel Berry_. _Ugh_. I hand him back his phone. "Noah I am going to bed, turn down the music." He nods. "Night Brown." I smile at him. "Night Puckerman." I start to walk out. "Night Hudson." I smile and walk back to my room. _Oh, how fun tomorrow will be._


	3. I Know Who You Are

**A/N****: Sorry It's Been A Slow Starter- I Do Have A Good Couple Of Chapters Wrote But I've Been Working On Other Things… Here We Go :) Nami x **

~~8am The Next Morning~~

I get up and get ready for my first day of McKinley. I put on a purple top, with my black leggings and biker boots, I put on some black eyeliner and lip gloss, I walk out and walk downstairs. I sit down and Elsie hands me two plates of waffles, I set them on the table and Noah walks in. "Looking forward to your first day at McKinley?" I nod at Elsie. She walks out. "We better get going." I nod at him and we get into his car. "This will be an interesting day." I nod at him. "why did you not tell me about Rachel?" he half looks at me. "What do you mean?" I look away for a moment before looking back. "She was going out with Jesse last year." He nods at me and drives into the parking lot. "and?" I stare at him. "he was cheating on me with her." He stops the car and stares at me. "Wait, what?" I nod at him. "He was seeing her for about two months." His eyes widen. "I didn't realise you two were still together then." I half smile at him and we get out of the car. "Welcome to William McKinley High School."

We walk in and all the eyes go on me. "Very, welcoming." He smiles at me. "Relax, I have to go to a Glee thing, you should probably go see Figgins." I nod at him. He puts his arm around me and gives me a quick, but gentle squeeze. "Relax, okay? I'll see you later." I nod again and smile. "Bye Noah." He nods at me. "Bye Nicola." I stare at him and walk towards the principal's office.

I knock the glass and wait. An Indian accent shouts for me to go in so I do so. I walk in and see a man of Indian decent; whom I am guessing is Principal Figgins, a woman in a tracksuit and a man with curly hair. "Hello, Sir, I am Nicola Brown, I'm new here." he nods. "Ah, the transfer from Carmel high school." I nod at him. "Well, here is your timetable and your locker information, now run along." I nod and get up; the man walks out as well. I walk towards my locker and enter the code. "Hello, I am Mr. Schuester. I am the director of New Directions, the glee club here at William McKinley." I nod _I knew I saw his face, or at least his hair before, must have been at regionals last year._

"Were you involved in Vocal Adrenaline?" I nod at him. "I was a lead." He nods and a massive grin sprouts across his face. _Great, here comes the question_. "How would you like to try out for New Directions?" I bite my lip. "I'm not sure." _I came here to study, not to join another glee club_. "Well, we are having a practice after school, you should come by, if you would excuse me, I have to go to them now. Nice to meet you Nicola." I nod at him and shakes his hand. "You to, Mr. Schuester." I close my locker and walk towards English.

I take a seat at the back and Noah sits beside me, followed by some people from New directions. "I was approached by your leader." I say to Noah and he smiles. "Are you going to try out?" I stare at him. "Figgins told him I used to go to Carmel, which made him question if I was part of the Vocal Adrenaline, without thinking I told him I had been a lead. He told me to stop by after school, I have no option now." He half smiles and a boy wearing a very interesting jumper turns to me. "You are new here aren't you?" I nod at him. "I'm Kurt Hummel." I nod again and he holds out his hand, I shake it. "Im Nicola." _I hate using my name, but I don't want to seem weird._ "Everybody calls her Nikki." Noah says to him. "How do you two know each other?"

"We have been friends for a while." I turn round to him. "I think eight years is a little more than a while." Kurt looks stunned. "Eight years?" I nod at him and turn back round to Noah. "She used to go to Carmel." I give him a dirty look. Kurt's face lights up. "I knew you were familiar! You were the lead female at Regionals last year, weren't you? Along with Jesse St. James." I nod at him. "You must try out for our glee club then." I nod at him. "Your director is one step ahead of you." He claps his hands together and turns back rounds. I turn to Noah and laugh to myself.

"So, how was the meeting?" he nods. "Boring as hell." I smile at him. "So what song are you going to sing after school?" I shrug my shoulders I was thinking of doing Toxic, by Britney Spears." He scrunches his eyebrows together. "I thought you were into Rock?" I nod. "Oh I am, but I don't want to stand there and scream at them." he nods at me. "Fair point." We get back to our work and before I realise class is over.

We walk out into the hall and a guy with blonde hair walks past, he half smiles at me and I smile back. We walk towards two girls in cheerleading uniforms. The one with dark hair smiles at Noah and the other one looks round her. "This is Nikki." They nod at me. "Cute name." the dark haired one says to me. "This is Santana and this is Brittany." I smile at them. I feel a tap on my shoulder and turn round. "Hello, nice to meet you, I am Rachel Berry." I nod at her. "I know who you are." She smiles to herself, probably at the fact that the new girl knows her. "I heard that you are going to try out for our team today, I thought you might want some help picking out a song, do you want to be an alto or soprano?"

I smile to myself. _An obvious lead_. "Nikki already has her song chosen Rachel, and she is going for a lead." Her warm smile suddenly goes cold. "Good luck." I roll my eyes and turn back round to the girls. "Wow. New girl does not like Berry." Santana says to me. I smile at her. "Oh, you have no idea."

Another blonde-haired cheerleader walks over to us. "Hi, you're the new girl, right? I'm Quinn." I nod at her. "I'm Nicola, but most people call me Nikki." She nods at me and smiles. "Nice to meet you Nikki." The bell rings and we move on to next class.

I take a seat in science and the blonde haired boy walks in. He sits further back, but smiles again before he walks down. We start doing about cells and I copy down the notes.


	4. A Traitor

**A/N****: Dare I Say It? … Upload Mania ;) Nami x **

We walk out and I walk towards the lunch hall, to be quickly joined by the three 'Cheerios' "Eat lunch with us?" I nod at them and we walk in together. We all lift salads and sit down. "So, tell us about yourself." They say to me. I nod at them. "I used to go to Carmel high School, I was a lead in Vocal Adrenaline, after a few family things, I ended up moving in with Noah and starting here." they nod at me, but Brittany looks confused. "You moved on to an animal filled boat?" Santana shakes her head. "That's Puck's real name, Noah." She nods and I look at Quinn. "Tell me about yourselves." I say back to them; they nod. "I'm Quinn, I'm leader of the Cheerios, I had a baby last year, but the bastard child went up for adoption, and I am dating one of the guys from the football team." I nod at her. "I am Santana, im vice head cheerleader, and I am dating Puck." I nod at her, she winks in Puck's direction [At the table with the footballers] and I feel a shiver creep up my spin. "I am Brittany, I'm in glee, I'm in Cheerio's and I like the colour orange." I nod at her and smile.

"You should try out for the Cheerio's, the next set of try outs are next week." I nod. "It would be a nice change from show choir." They smile at me. "You are still trying out for glee though, right?" I nod at Santana.

"So where are you from?" "Chicago." They nod at me. Santana looks up and we all do. Finn gets up and walks over to me. "Hey, Nicola, I-" Santana shakes her head. "It's Nikki." She says to him, he nods. "About last night." I nod at him. "Forget it." He nods at me. "Bye then." I nod at him. "Bye Hudson." He smiles and walks away, back to the guys table. They stare at me. "What happened last night?" I roll my eyes and smile. "I walked into Puck's room, and puck made me lift something and Finn took a picture of my bottom." They smile at me. "Just another teenage boy." Santana says as she lifts the crimson red apple off her tray and towards her mouth.

"Tomorrow, we should sit with the guys." Quinn says to us, I shrug my shoulders, not really going to make much difference to me. "Sure." I say and finish my salad. We walk out and down the corridor, Kurt is thrown into a locker and nobody notices, we walk over to him and help him up, he looks terrified. "Are you ok?" he nods at me and we turn round to see Mr. Schuester. "Come with me Kurt." He nods and they walk to Figgins. We keep walking down the hall and stand outside our lockers.

The bell goes and we walk on to class. "See you later." I nod at them and walk the corridor towards Spanish.

~~The Bell Goes And I Walk Down To The Choir Room~~

I knock the door and walk in. "Ah, Nicola, take a seat." I nod and sit beside Quinn. "Now, as you have noticed there is a new girl that started today, called Nicola Brown and she is here to try out for our glee club." He points to me and I stand up. Quinn smiles at me and I walk to stand in front of all of them. "Noah." He nods and stands up with his guitar. "I am going t do an acoustic version of Toxic, by Britney Spears." They nod and Puck starts playing the guitar…

_**Baby, can't you see**__**  
**__**I'm calling**__**  
**__**A guy like you**__**  
**__**Should wear a warning**__**  
**__**It's dangerous**__**  
**__**I'm fallin'**__****_

_**There's no escape**__**  
**__**I can't wait**__**  
**__**I need a hit**__**  
**__**Baby, give me it**__**  
**__**You're dangerous**__**  
**__**I'm lovin' it**_

I hold my diaphragm and take a breath:

_**Too high**__**  
**__**Can't come down**__**  
**__**Losing my head**__**  
**__**Spinning 'round and 'round**__**  
**__**Do you feel me now**__****_

_**With a taste of your lips**__**  
**__**I'm on a ride**__**  
**__**You're toxic I'm slipping under**__**  
**__**With a taste of a poison paradise**__**  
**__**I'm addicted to you**__**  
**__**Don't you know that you're toxic**__**  
**__**And I love what you do**__**  
**__**Don't you know that you're toxic**_

_**I smile at Noah and he nods**__**  
**_

_**It's getting late**__**  
**__**To give you up**__**  
**__**I took a sip**__**  
**__**From my devil's cup**__**  
**__**Slowly**__**  
**__**It's taking over me**__**  
**_

_**I nod at him and continue**_

_**Too high**__**  
**__**Can't come down**__**  
**__**It's in the air**__**  
**__**And it's all around**__**  
**__**Can you feel me now**__****_

_**With a taste of your lips**__**  
**__**I'm on a ride**__**  
**__**You're toxic I'm slipping under**__**  
**__**With a taste of a poison paradise**__**  
**__**I'm addicted to you**__**  
**__**Don't you know that you're toxic**__**  
**__**And I love what you do**__**  
**__**Don't you know that you're toxic**__**  
**__**Don't you know that you're toxic**__**  
**__**  
**__**With a taste of your lips**__**  
**__**I'm on a ride**__**  
**__**You're toxic I'm slipping under**__**  
**__**With a taste of a poison paradise**__**  
**__**I'm addicted to you**__**  
**__**Don't you know that you're toxic**__****_

_**Intoxicate me now**__**  
**__**With your lovin' now**__**  
**__**I think I'm ready now**__**  
**__**I think I'm ready now**__**  
**__**Intoxicate me now**__**  
**__**With your lovin' now**__**  
**__**I think I'm ready now**___

I open my eyes and they smile at me and clap. "Ok then. We will have a vote." I high five Noah and sit back down beside Quinn. "That was really good." I smile at her. "Thanks." Mr. Schuester nods. "Ok then. All those who want Nicola to join us here at new Directions, put up your hand." They all put up there hands except Rachel. "Thank you" I mouth to Kurt. He nods and winks at me. "All those apposed." Only Rachel puts up her hand. She looks round and puts her hand back down again.

"I feel she may be just using us so that she can feed information to Vocal Adrenaline, a traitor." I laugh to myself. "I have nothing to do with Carmel now Rachel." I say to her. "Well Majority rules. Welcome to the team Nicola." I nod at Mr. Schuester. "Now, then why don't you take this time to get to know everyone?" _Awkward_. I turn round to them. Rachel stands up.

"I'm Rachel, this is Finn, this is Brittany, and this is Santana, that girl beside you is Quinn, this is Artie, this is Sam, this is Tina, this is Mike, this is Mercedes, this is Geoff, this is Kurt, and you know Puck." I nod at her. "Hi. I'm Nikki." They nod.

"Now then, this week's song selection is Journey." I snigger to myself. "Something wrong Nikki?" I shake my head. "no sir, I just thought you guys would be doing something more out there." He nods and smiles. "What do you mean?" everybody looks at me. "You guys are called new directions, right? Well at Regionals last year you performed a Journey song, I just thought you would do something like that, and then move on." He nods. "what would you prefer to do?" I shrug my shoulders. "Maybe something more easy, like Travie Mccoy, Billionaire? You know, something more acoustic, more modern, I mean don't get me wrong I'm into 80's music, you know, Rock N Roll, I'm into that, but once in a while we have to break out of Show Choir, and do something different. I'm not going to talk about Vocal Adrenaline all the time, but they did more modern music at times, or else they would simply just you know, change things up."

Mr. Schuester nods. "thank you for your input Nikki." I nod at him. "Ok, would anybody else like to try something different?" they all nod. "Acoustic week it is then, everybody get a partner by tomorrow and next week you will all perform an acoustic number." He walks out. "Nice work new girl!" Mike says, they all clap and woo. I nod at them and they start getting into pairs, some of them go home and Noah sits talking with Santana. "Tomorrow, we are bringing my car." I say to Noah and he smiles. I walk out into the hallway and go towards my locker


	5. And Rachel Knew

**A/N****: Dare I Say It? … Upload Mania ;) Nami x **

I lift out my ipod and close the locker door; I walk back in to them. I here my phone bleep and I look at it.

FROM: Jesse

Hey I Miss You x x x

I laugh at it and show it to Noah. He laughs at it. "What are you going to say back?" I shake my head. "I'm not, I'm going to leave him hanging." He smiles at me and I sit at the back, turn on my ipod and close my eyes, letting Bon Jovi seep through me, not as gross as it sounds, I promise.

"So you're into acoustic." I open my eyes to see Sam, the blonde haired boy that was smiling at me earlier. "Yeah." He nods and takes one of my headphones. I stare at him and he takes it back out of his ear. "Bon Jovi is not exactly acoustic." I nod at him. "I didn't say I was only into acoustic." He nods at me. "Hey, you guys ready to go?" I look round to Noah and nod. "Bye, Sam." He nods at me. "Bye." I wave at everybody and go out to the car with Santana and Finn. Rachel stares at us as we get in, Finn gets in the back beside me. We pull up and get in, Elsie must have gone out for her late shift. We walk inside and go up to Noah's room.

Finn goes through Noah's CD collection and I sit staring at yet another message from Jesse;

FROM: Jesse

Hey Text Me Back? I Miss You x x x

Santana looks at me, and Noah gets up and looks over my shoulder. "I am getting sick of him." Finn turns round to look at me and so does Santana. "Who?" Finn asks, I look up a Noah. "Just this guy." He nods and turns back a round. Santana stares at me. "I'll tell you later." She nods at me and I smile.

~~30 Minutes Later~~

Finn's phone bleeps. "I have to go." We nod and he walks downstairs. I hear the door shut and I get another text.

FROM: Jesse

What's Up? I Miss You x x x

"Is that him again?" I nod at Noah. "Who? What is going on?" I nod at Santana. "You can't tell anyone." She nods at me. "You know Jesse Saint James, from Vocal adrenaline?" She nods at me. "I had been dating him for practically six years." Her jaw drops. "That is commitment." I nod at her. "Well, we were still going out last year." She nods again. "And he cheated on me." She shakes her head. "So, who with? Another member of Vocal Adrenaline?" I shake my head. "With Rachel." She shakes her head. "Rachel, Berry, as in our Rachel?" Noah nods at her and she gets up and puts an arm around me. "And Rachel knew." Noah says to her. "Wait, so when Jesse was dating Rachel for two months, they were cheating on you?" I nod at her. "She doesn't realize it's me, but yes. He told me after we broke up that she had known that he had a girlfriend, but she said she didn't care." She shakes her head at me.

"So you came to McKinley, for revenge?" I shake my head. "Some family drama, My mom and Elsie have known each other for years, so they decided I would come and live here." She nods and hugs me properly. "Don't worry, she can't get near you anymore outside of Glee." I nod at her and look up. "I won't tell anyone." I smile at her and we look at Noah, he wipes away a fake tear. "It's just, so emotional." I get up and hit him with a pillow. "So, did you two?" Santana says to us, we shake our heads. "no. no, no, no, no, no, no. no." she nods. "We are more like brother and sister." Noah says to her, I nod and get up.

"Can I use your laptop?" he nods and gives it over to me. I switch it on and go on to facebook. I look at the friend requests; Brittany S. Pears, Kurt Hummel, Finn Hudson, Mike Chang, Sam Evans. "Accept all." I smile and take a look at Kurt's page; _New Girl Joined WMHS Today, Nicola Brown!_ I nod at it and go back on to my page. I see a message from Sam.

FROM: Sam Evans

Hi Welcome To William McKinley Sam.

TO: Sam Evans

Hi Thanks Nikki

_Send._ I go back to my status. "Goodbye Carmel, hello William McKinley! Out With The Old, in With The New " _Send._ I go on to Jesse's page. _**Are you Sure you Would Like To Delete Jesse Saint James As A Friend?**_ YES.


	6. I'm A Red, Cherry Smelling, Sticky Mess

**A/N****: Dare I Say It? … Upload Mania ;) Nami x **

~~7am the Next Morning~~

I get up and get dressed; I walk into Noah's room and see a cheerios uniform thrown over a chair, I look at the bed and see Santana cuddled into Noah with his arm wrapped around her. I gently wake her; she opens her eyes and smiles at me. "Time to get up." She nods and I walk back out and into my room. I hear them moving and doors closing. Santana walks in to me and smiles. "Can I borrow your make up?" I nod at her and pass over my make up bag. Noah walks in before we walk downstairs. Elsie stares at us. "Oh Santana, I didn't know you stayed over." I nod. "Sorry Elsie, we had been up talking for hours, we didn't want to cause a fuss by leaving her home so late so she stayed in my room." Elsie nods. "I'm glad to see your making friends." I nod at her and we walk outside after getting some toast.

"My car today, remember Noah?" he nods and I hit the unlock button on the car keys Santana stares at my car and we get in. "Nice ride." I smile at her. "It was a present from the Vocal Adrenaline coach after we won last year, we all got one." She stares at it and I drive us to school.

We get in and Noah walks over to Sam and Finn, we walk towards our lockers and one of the guys throws a slushie in my face. Everybody laughs and I wipe it out of my eyes. I feel a tap on my shoulder and turn round. Sam passes me a towel. "Don't worry, we all got one when we started Glee." I nod at him and wipe my face. "Great, Now im a red, cherry smelling, sticky mess." He half laughs at me. "You better go get cleaned up." I nod at him and walk into the girls' bathroom. Santana and Quinn follow me in. "Oh sweetie." They help me get cleaned up. "I'll go see if I have any spare clothes in my locker." I nod at Quinn and Santana brushes my hair. "Sam was quick to help." I look at her through the mirror and smile. Quinn comes back in with some clothes and I put them on.

We walk back out and go over to the lockers. "No longer a red, sticky cherry smelling mess?" I turn round to Sam and shake my head. "Thanks." He nods at me. "Walk with me to English?" I nod at him and take out the books for my first three classes. Santana smiles at me and nods. "Yeah, ok." He smiles and we walk along the corridor. "Your Toxic cover was great yesterday." I smile at him. "Thanks." He nods. "I'm into acoustic covers too. Do you want to be my partner? I nod. "Yeah, sounds good." He nods again. "Any idea what song?" I shake my head. "Ok then, we have Science last two, how about we both come up with a song by then?" I nod at him again. "Sounds even better." We walk into English and I take my seat at the back.

"Walking with the other new kid." Kurt says and turns round to me. I raise my eyebrows and he nods. "Sam moved here about a month ago." I nod and get back to my work.

~~Lunch~~_**  
**_

We get out of math and walk up to our lockers. "So, what did Sam want to talk about?" Quinn asks me. "He asked me to be his partner for the duets." She smiles and Santana's mouth drops. "What did he say?" I smile. "He said that my cover of Toxic yesterday was great and that he was into acoustic covers to and then he just asked me." Santana does a proud smile.

We walk into the canteen and lift some salads, we sit down, Santana facing me, Brittany on my left and Quinn on Santana's right. Some other cheerleader's join us and then so do the boys. Sam takes the seat beside me. "Hi." I nod at him. "Hey." We eat our lunch and Santana kicks me in the shin. I smile at her and continue eating my lunch. I see some of the other Glee kids sitting at a table behind us. "So, who are you guys all pairing with for the duets?" Santana asks on purpose. "I'm working with Geoff." Quinn says. "I and Nikki are working together." Sam says. Santana nods. Some of the guys walk out and Sam gets up. "See you later." I nod at him and smile.

Santana smiles at me and Rachel walks over. "Hello. Some of us were wondering how it is fair that you just started yesterday, and you have taken the extra seat at the popular table Nicola." Rachel says to me. "Cause we wanted her to." Quinn says. "And it's Nikki, by the way." Santana adds in. "Well that can't be fair, can it? We have worked harder, been here longer and wanted more, to be at this table than you." I look away from her. "Nothing to say for yourself?" I stand up. "Ex-Excuse me." I walk away and go into the bathrooms. "Hey, are you ok?" I hear Sam before I walk in. I sit on a sink and Santana walks in. "I could slap that bitch!" I nod at her. "Get in line." She smiles and Quinn walks in. "Hey are you ok?" I nod at her. "What's going on?" Santana looks at me and I nod, she tells Quinn. "That bitch!" I nod at her.

They hug me and I smile. "Lets go." I nod at Quinn and we walk back out, I see Sam and he nods at me to go over. "Are you ok?" I nod at him. "Yeah, I'm fine." He nods. "You sure?" I smile. "Positive." He leans up against his locker. "We have some serious competition you know." I nod. "Who?" he smiles. "Finn and Rachel." I lean against the locker beside him. "I think we will be ok." He smiles at me. "You still smell like Cherry." I laugh at him and look round to Santana; she does a heart symbol with her hands. The bell goes. "I'll see you in Science." I nod and walk back over to the girls. "You two are so cute together." I smile. "Lets go on to class." We nod and walk towards history.

~~The Bell Goes [After History]~~

"See you at Glee." Santana says to me. I nod at her and walk towards Science.

I walk in and sit down. "Hi." I nod at him. "So, have you thought of a song." I nod at him. "Shh." We look up at the teacher and nod. He writes the name of his song down on a piece of paper and so do I. we swap sheets and I smile. _We both picked Teenage Dream, by Katy Perry. _"I guess it's settled he says to me. "Yeah, looks like it is." I smile at him and bite my lip, "Look." He points to the window. "It's snowing." I smile. "I love the snow." He says to me. I nod. "Me too."

~~The Bell Goes~~


	7. Oh My God This Is A Teenage Dream

**A/N****: Dare I Say It? … Upload Mania ;) Nami x **

~~The Bell Goes~~

We pack our things and walk out into the corridor. "I think this will be fun." He nods at me. "Me too." He says back. We walk into the choir room, he sits at the back and I sit beside Quinn. "You two look so good together." I smile at her. "Ok, does everybody have a partner?" we all nod. "Get into your pairs then." We nod and he walks over to me. Santana sits behind me with Noah. "Ok, this looks good. Now, discuss with your partner what song you are doing, I'll come round each pair and help you out."

Santana kicks my chair. "What song are you guys doing?" Sam turns round. "Teenage Dream." They nod. "We are doing Fireflies." I nod. Mr. Schuester starts going round the groups. Rachel walks over to us. "I would like an apology and an explanation." She says to me. "Wait, what?" Santana says to her. "You left earlier and did not give me and answer." I nod at her. "I was asked to sit there by Santana, Quinn and Brittany." Santana puts her hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry we were making the new girl feel welcome." She says sarcastically. She walks away and Sam turns to me. "So, that is why you were upset earlier." I nod at him. "She kind of jumped down my throat." He nods. Mr. Schuester walks over to us.

"So, what song are you two doing?" We smile. "Teenage dream By Katy Perry." He nods. "Interesting choice, it will be interesting to see next week." We nod at him and he moves back to Santana and Noah. Rachel stands up and tries to get Finn to stand up too, eventually forcing him up. "Mr. Schue. Can we start practicing?" he nods and we all stand up.

"You think I'm pretty without any make up on." he smiles. "You think I'm funny, when I tell the punch line wrong." We keep singing and he smiles at me. We finish our practice and I blush. He smiles at me. We turn round and look at Rachel and Finn. _Walking On Sunshine_. We walk out into the hallway. "What happened earlier?" he asks me. I nod at him. "Rachel didn't think that it was fair that I got to sit with footballers and cheerleaders, when I had just started the day before." He nods at me. "Or maybe she is just jealous" I nod at him. He turns round to me. "Close your eyes." He says to me. I do as he says and feel his lips brush against mine. _Oh My God. This is a Teenage Dream. _I open my eyes and smile at him, he does the same.

I kiss him again and he smiles at me. "Nikki? Sam? Are you guys out there?" We hear Mr. Schue and walk back in again, he holds my hand and I smile at him. "Yeah, I was checking my ipod to see if I had the acoustic version of teenage dream on it" I say to him, we walk back over to our seats and Santana stares at me. Mr. Schuster's cell rings and we all go quiet. He nods. "That was principal Figgins." We nod at him. "Is anybody driving home?" we nod. "Can any of you take others home? Figgins doesn't want lots of cars on the roads from our school. We nod. "So who is driving?" I put up my hand, so does Finn and so does Kurt. "Ok, who can you guys bring home? Nikki?" I nod at him. "I have to take Noah, so I can take Santana, Brittany, Quinn, and I have an extra seat." Sam squeezes my hand. "Yeah, I'll take Sam too." He nods. "Finn?" he looks up. "I'll take Rachel, Geoff, and then I have two extra seats." He nods. "Can we catch a ride with you?" Mike and Tina say to him, he nods. "So I will take Mercedes and Artie." He nods and we all walk outside. "Of course you take home most of the popular kids." Rachel says to me as we get in the cars.


	8. I Just Want To See Her Puckerman

**A/N****: Dare I Say It? … Upload Mania ;) Nami x **

"So where to first?" I ask them, Noah laughs. "Ours, duh." I nod at him and start to drive. "So, did you find Teenage Dream on your ipod?" Quinn asks me. I shake my head. "You took your time trying to find it guys." Santana says. I turn to Sam and he smiles at me. "We just wanted to double check." He says to them. We get out and go inside. Elsie walks past us. "I'm away to work." We nod at her and walk upstairs to Noah's room.

Sam stands beside me and holds my hand behind my back. "What is up with Rachel?" Brittany asks. "She is just being a bitch." Santana says. "It's not our fault if we like you." Brittany says to me. I smile at her. Somebody knocks the door and Noah goes down to get it. I walk over to the CD player and turn it on. "I'm going to see what is taking them so long." Sam says and walks downstairs. They smile at me and I bite my lip. "What is going on?" I shake my head. "I don't kiss and tell." I say to them. They all have shocked expressions. "You kissed?" I nod at Santana. "Maybe, just a little." They smile at me.

We hear them coming back upstairs, with Finn and Rachel. "Hudson. Rachel." I say to them. They nod. The doorbell rings and Noah rolls his eyes. "I'll get it." We nod and Sam walks back over to me. He puts his arm round me and I smile at him. "Dude, you're not welcome here. Leave." We all look round. "I just want to see her Puckerman." I close my eyes and take a deep breath. We hear them running upstairs.

"Nicola." I open my eyes and see Jesse walking in. I move away from Sam. "I need to talk to you." I nod. "Can we talk outside?" he scrunches his eyebrows and sees Rachel. I nod at him. He shakes his head. "I still love you." I turn my head to the side. "Outside." He shakes his head again. "What? Do you not want to talk to me because you're friends with basically William McKinley's entire football team and their Cheerleaders?" I shake my head. "Or is it because you don't want them to know why I am here?" I shake my head. "Stop, please." I look round and at Rachel.

"We better give you two some privacy." Rachel says, urging everyone to move out. "Huh, your friends with her now?" I look Jesse in the eye. "I didn't say I was. Please, just stop this." He smiles. "They don't know? Do they?" I shake my head. "Just stop it. I want this to end." He shakes his head. "I want to be with you." I shake my head. "Well, I don't want to be with you." He looks round at them. "You don't? Or you don't want to be with me because I cheated on you." I shake my head. "Stop it." "With-" I stop him. "Stop this now." He breathes in. "Rachel." He looks at her and I look away. "Or is it because she knew there had been _a you_ the entire time?" I slap him. "Get out of my life, and don't let your ass hit my door on the way out." He nods.

"Happy Holidays everybody." He walks out and I look down. "Is it true Rachel?" Finn says to her, she nods slowly. Santana comes towards me and I shrug her off. "I need a minute." They nod and I walk out. I go into my room and ring him. "Hey." He says to me. "I want you out of my life, forever." I say back, a tear escapes my eye.


	9. FLASHBACK

**A/N****: Really Short Flashback Here… Dare I Say It? … Upload Mania ;) Nami x **

[Flash Back]

_Sitting on the swings in the park, he smiles at me. "I Love You Nicola Brown." I blush and he takes my hand. "And I Love You, Jesse Saint James." He kisses me and that's when I knew it, that nothing could ever go wrong, that we will be together forever. _

_[2 Days Later] _

"_Nicola, I have to tell you something." I nod at him. "I slept with someone else." The tears team down my cheeks. "Actually, I have been seeing them for two months. Her name is Rachel, Rachel Berry." I shake my head. "I can't be with you anymore." He nods at me and I walk away._

_[A Week Later]_

_He comes to lift his things. "Just tell me one thing." He nods at me. "Did she know about me?" He nods. "I told her that I had a girlfriend, but she said that it didn't matter. I'm sorry." I nod at him. "I'm sorry too." He lifts his box with all the stuff in it and drives away. _


	10. Anyone Want To Build A Snowman

**A/N****: Dare I Say It? … Upload Mania ;) Nami x **

[Now]

"I'm sorry." I nod. "I'm sorry too." I hang up and wipe away the tears. I hear a knock at the door. "Come in." I breathe, I turn round and see Sam. "Hi." I nod at him. I walk towards him and he wraps his arms around me. I smile at him. "I guess you hate her?" I shake my head. "I hate that she knew and didn't care." He holds my hand and kisses me. He smiles at me. "Your makeup is running down your cheeks." I smile at him and wipe it away. We walk back in and Rachel is standing beside Finn, he has dropped her hand and won't look her in the eye. Santana stands up and hugs me. "And you talked to her about being fair?" She says to Rachel. "I'm sorry, I didn't realise-" I nod. "You didn't realise that you were ever going to meet Jesse's real girlfriend; that he had been with for practically six years." I say to her.

"I'm sorry." I nod at her. "Well this has been a great day." I say to them, sarcastically. "Yeah, it has been." Sam says and turns to me, he holds my hand and I smile at him, he kisses my cheek. "Aww." We turn round and see Quinn and Santana with massive grins on their faces.

I smile at him and here somebody click with a camera. "No Facebook Santana!" I say to her. "Sorry, it's already sent." We turn round to her and she twists her Iphone. We smile at her. "Anyone want to build a snowman?" Brittany says. We nod and walk outside.

She starts to put it together and we help her, first with a carrot nose, then a black hat, then two stick arms. "There, finished." We nod at her and Noah shakes his head. "No it's not." He lifts u two piles of snow and moulds it on to the snow-woman. "Now we are finished." "I am freezing." Quinn says. Geoff gives her his coat. She nods. "Thanks." Santana smiles. "Time to take a picture." Santana gives the cell to Sam and the four of us crowd around the snowwoman [Santana, Brittany, Me and Quinn] "Smile." He says to us.

He takes it and he gives her back his cell. Rachel just stands there quietly. They all start to walk in. "Rachel." She nods at me. Sam turns round to me. "I'll be up in a minute." He nods at me and walks in. "Got it good, haven't you? Popular friends, hot boyfriend." I shake my head. "Sam isn't my boyfriend." She smiles and I walk over to the snowwoman. "I don't hate you Rachel." She smiles. "I hate what you did." She nods at me.


	11. I Know Your Dirty Little Secret

**A/N****: Dare I Say It? … Upload Mania ;) Nami x **

~~8am The Next Morning~~

I walk downstairs and see Elsie. "Did anybody stay last night?" I shake my head. "They all went home early because of the snow." She nods. "Your mom is coming by later. She is bringing scruffles and the rest of your things." I nod at her and hug her. "Thanks again Elsie." She nods at me. "Noah Puckerman, get downstairs." I smile at her and he comes down. He grabs a waffle. "Bye mom." He says to her. "Bye Elsie." She nods at me and we walk out to his car.

We walk into the building and Sam walks over to me. "Morning." I smile at him. "Good morning." He holds my hand and kisses my cheek. I lean up against his locker and see Kurt, he waves at me and the guy from the other day pushes him against the locker. I let go of Sam's hand and walk over to Kurt. I help him up. "Choir room. Now." He nods at me and we walk in. I shut the door behind us. "What the hell is going on?" he nods at me.

"I'm gay." I walk towards him. "And that is ok." He shakes his head. "You don't understand, I am the only openly gay kid in the school." I nod at him. "My brother came out a few months ago. So I know Kurt, he had to cope with bullies day in and day out." He nods at me. "But, until yesterday, I had never been kissed." I nod at him. "Oh." He nods. "And the guy that kissed me, is bullying me." I nod at him. "He doesn't want to be outed." He nods at me. "He won't be bothering you anymore." He nods at me. "Don't out him." I nod. "I'm not that stupid." He smiles at me.

We walk back out into the hall and I walk up to him. I poke him in the back and he turns round to me. I go up to his ear. "I know your dirty little secret." He stares at me wide eyed. "how about you leave my friend Kurt alone, and I'll let you tell your friends, but you upset him again, and I'll tell everyone for you." He nods at me. I walk back over to Sam and he smiles at me.

"Everything ok?" I nod at him. "This guy is being a complete homophobe." He stares at me. "Who?" I point to the guy. "Chris?" I nod at him. "It's ok." He nods at me and the bell goes. "I'll see you later." I nod at him and he kisses my cheek again. "See you later." I nod at him and walk over to Santana and Quinn. They smile at me. "Its time for P.E." I nod at them and we walk out.

"Come on ladies, look alive." I look up, the boys walk into the gym. "Oh, you're the new girl. 100 push ups." I nod at her and do them. I get back up and she doesn't seem impressed, although Sam does. "Trying to be smart are we? 100 stomach crunches." I nod and do as she says. I get back up.

"Ok, ladies and, boys." She walks round. "netball. Boys versus girls." We nod and I wink at Sam. "good luck" he says to me. I wink again and walk back over to Santana. "Let's rock this bitch." I nod at her and Sue throws me the ball. "Let's see what you're made of, new girl." I nod at her. I punch the ball into the air and it just misses Sam's head. "First point, to the ladies." Santana high fives me and Sam stares. He punches the ball and I hit it back, Noah hits it and Santana just misses his head. "Point two to the girls." I smile at Sam and blow him a kiss. Sam punches it again and he almost knocks out Rachel. "Point one to the boys." He blows me a kiss and I punch it again. "Point three to the girls."

Mike Chang hits it to us and Rachel misses it. "Point two to the boys. Match point" Sue throws me the ball. "Come on Nikki!" Santana shouts to me. Sam shakes his head at me. I punch it and Noah just misses it. The girls all smile. "To bad." I say to the boys. We walk out to get changed and Sue stops me. "You should try out for my cheerio's." I nod at her. "I am." She nods and I get changed.


	12. Bad Move Really Bad Move

**A/N****: Dare I Say It? … Upload Mania ;) Nami x **

~~[Lunch]~~

We walk out and into the cafeteria. We lift some salads and sit down. I take my seat and Rachel walks past, almost banging into me. "Oh, sorry didn't see you there, Mrs popular." I look away from her. Sam sits beside me. "Lucky shot earlier." He puts his arm on my back and I smile at him. "I wouldn't put it down to luck." He smiles at me and I put my arm around his back. "Practice after this?" I nod at him. We continue eating our lunch and Chris walks over to our table. He looks at me and Sam stands up. "Are you ready to go?" I nod at him and I stand up, he holds out his hand and I take it. "Yeah" we walk past Kurt's table and I wink at him. He smiles and we walk out to the auditorium.

We stand at opposite ends of the stage and the music starts playing. "You think I'm pretty without any makeup on" He smiles and we walk towards each other. "You think I'm funny when I say the punch line wrong." He holds out his hand to me and we continue singing.

As the song begins to end he walks over to me again and looks me in the eye. "You make me feel like im living a teenage dream tonight." He kisses me and I smile at him.

We walk back out into the corridor and he takes my hand. We lean up against two lockers. "You do not smell like cherry today then to?" He smiles at me and I nod. "No, I guess I'm lucky." He winks at me and Santana walks over. "Hi." We smile at her. "Coach Sylvester wants to see you." I nod at her. "See you later." I nod at him and walk away with her. We walk into her office. "Show me what you got." She says, I nod and do a routine.

She throws a cheerleading uniform at me. "Welcome to the squad." I turn round to Santana and she hugs me. Sue points at the locker rooms. "Go put it on then." I nod and run in, I zip it up and walk back out. Santana smiles. "This evening at 4pm." I nod at Miss. Sylvester and we walk back into the corridor. I walk up to Sam and tap him on the back. "Hey." He says as he turns round. "You made the squad." I nod at him. "Yeah." Rachel walks past. "Great, just what she needed, I think Barbie just got more plastic." Rachel says to Finn, he walks over to us. "Congrats." I nod. "Thanks Hudson." He smiles and she pulls him by the arm. Sam kisses me and when we break a part, everyone is staring at us. "Bad move?" I laugh at him. I shake my head. "Really bad move." He smiles and we walk towards class.


	13. The Condom Incident

[At Cheerleading Practice]

"Ok ladies. You've quite obviously noticed the new girl, Nicola. She will be middle of the pyramid and back right when doing air tosses; now then, let's get to work on this week's routine." Santana smiles at me. "Somebody made an impact." I smile at her and we see the boys walk out on to the field. We get into a pyramid and Sam smiles at me. I smile back and Santana starts to wobble on top of me. "Easy there Santana, I know you think Noah is hot, but we can't all fall down because you forget to blink." She laughs and smiles at me.

We go on and into different moves. Coach Beast starts shouting and we all turn round. Whatever she is talking about, she keeps pointing at us. Coach Sylvester walks over to her and they start shouting at each other about how 'The Cheerleaders are distracting the footballers, and how us Cheerios have practiced on this football pitch since it was built' (Well Not _Us_ But you Get Her Point) coach Beast sends the guys into the locker room and Coach Sue does the same to us.

We walk back inside and all the guys are standing in the hallway laughing. "See, this is why you should not have a girlfriend on the Cheerios." One of the guys says. "You're blaming us? Hey you guys had to stare." I say to them and Sam smiles. "It's the pyramid, the positions-" I stop Noah. "Dude, your like my brother, and a sister don't need to here that." He smiles and Sam puts his hand on my back and I smile at him. I walk over to Finn. "So Hudson, what's going on between you and Rachel?" I ask him. "Finn and I are very much in love, and nothing will ever break that." I turn round to see the usually cheery 17 year old standing with a file in her hand. "I was just asking." I say to her. She walks over to him. "What are you still doing here anyway?" She nods. "I was studying." The two coaches walk down the corridor. "Practice is over for today." Coach Beast says. "And the same for you girls." We nod and walk off, I get into Noah's car beside Santana, and Sam gets in the front.

We pull up and I see my mom's car in the driveway. "Oh, great. Scruffles is here." Noah says to them. "You leave my dog alone." I say to him, we get out and walk in. "We are home." Noah shouts. An Alsatian comes running at us and Sam jumps back. "Hey Scruffles." I say grabbing his lead. "When you said scruffles, we thought you meant, small." Santana says to Noah. "Nope, scruffles is a baby bull." I stand up and Sam still looks scared. I pass the lead to Noah. "What do you want me to do with him?" I smile. "Bring him upstairs or something." He nods. Mom comes in and I smile at her. "Hey sweetie." She hugs me. "Hey mom." Santana and Sam stand in the doorway. "This is Santana, and this Sam." Mom nods at them. "I heard that you've met Naomi's baby." I turn my head sharply. "Sorry, you know what I mean." She squeezes my hand and I smile weakly.

"Nice to meet you." They say to her. "I'm going to help Puck with the Bull. You coming Sam?" he stares at Santana for a minute then looks back at me and nods feebly. "Y-yeah." He walks up and mom smiles at me. "I brought your laptop and the rest of your things." I smile at her. "Thanks." I hug her and she walks out to Elsie. I walk upstairs and see Sam standing as far away from Scruffles as he can get. I laugh at him and walk over to Scruffles. I take his lead. "Come on baby." I say to him and turn back to them. "Is his kennel out back?" Noah nods and I go outside with him. I put the chain on his collar and walk back in.

I go up to them and Sam calms down. "You scared of my Scruffles?" I say to him. He smiles. "I have a phobia of big dogs." I smile at him. He walks towards me and I kiss him. We hear a knock on the door and mom walks in. "So, is this the Shag Pad then Noah?" she says to him. We both squint. "Mom." I say. "Rebecca." Noah says. She laughs at us and Sam and Santana smile. "So, Mrs Brown-" mom stops her. "It's Rebecca sweetie." Mom says to her. She nods. "Rebecca. Are you staying long?" she shakes her head. "I'm staying to night then I'm driving home tomorrow." They nod. She walks back to the door. "Oh, don't forget these." She throws condoms on the bed and winks at us. She closes the door and Noah and Sam go towards the condoms. "Glow in the dark, banana flavour." We stare at them. "Are you trying to say that you could use them even though my mom gave them to you?" They look at us and I hit Sam. Noah laughs. "He wouldn't know how to use one anyway." Noah says and Santana laughs. "True that." She says. Sam goes red and I go towards him. "I gotta go." He breathes deep and lifts his jacket. He walks out and I stare at them.


	14. I'm Going To Get You

"Nice one." They laugh. "Anyway, I'm going to bed." They nod and I walk in to get changed. I sit up on my bed and ring Sam. "You ok?" I say to him. "Yeah, just embarrassed." I smile. "Don't be." He laughs. "One of my best friends just told you that I- am a virgin." I laugh to my self. "Since when does that matter?" He laughs. "I'll see you tomorrow." I smile. "Yeah, see you tomorrow."

We walk in and he walks up to me. "Hey." I smile at him. "Morning." Finn walks past with Rachel. He nods at us and I turn back round to Sam. "I have something for you." He stares at me. I hand him over a small square package and he laughs at it. "Glow in the dark." I nod. "Yeah, Noah took all the banana ones."

He puts it is his pocket. I slip my hand down his side and hold his hand. He smiles at me. We walk towards the choir room and sit down together. "Good morning everybody." Mr Schuester says to us. "Hey Mr. Schue." We say to him. "So. You will all be performing on Tuesday." We nod. Sam holds my hand and I smile at him. "I'm going to get you Hummel!" Someone shouts as they walk past. Kurt holds his heart and I stare at Sam.

"I think we should wrap this up." Mr Schue. Says to us. We nod and everybody starts to walk out. "I've got football practice first few classes; so I'll see you later." I nod at Sam and he kisses me on the forehead. "See you later." I say to him and he walks out. Mr. Schuester stops Kurt. "Actually Mr. Schue. Can I talk to Kurt?" He nods at me and walks out. "What do you want?" I stare at him. "Kurt, tell Mr. Schuester who is doing this." He shakes his head. "Look Kurt. I've told you before, and I'll tell you again. My brother went through this a few months ago, but he ran. Ok, he ran and now he goes to a private school; when he goes home he faces those bullies, he walks down the street terrified." Kurt nods.

"I don't want to talk about this." He walks away. "Fine. Then go be a scared little kid; wait for black eyes, bad backs and slushies in the corridors. I can't stop you." He keeps walking.

[Lunch]

I walk down the corridor with Santana and Quinn. We sit down at the table and the guys walk in. "Hey." Sam says to me. "Hey." I smile and we all eat our lunch. "Excuse me." I say and get up to go to the bathroom. I walk down the corridor and see Kurt; I keep walking and go to the bathroom. When I come back out, I see Kurt pinned up against the lockers; I hide behind one and don't let them see I'm there. "Get your hag to lay off me or else it will be your life on the line."

I slam the locker door and walk up to them. "Screw this." I say and walk towards Figgins. I walk into his office. "I'd like to report an incident of bullying." Mr. Schuester walks in with Kurt. "I understand your concern Nicola; but we cannot proceed until Kurt tells us who it is, and even then I do not think there is very much we can do." I nod at him and look at Kurt. "I'm sorry." I say to him. Sam knocks on the door and looks at Kurt. "What is going on?" Principal Figgins shakes his head. "This does not concern you Mr. Evans." A tear rolls down my cheek and I look at Kurt; tears dripping off his chin.

"Chris Kravosky." Mr. Schue looks at Kurt and Sam stares at me. "I still do not know what we can do; if he is being pushed around; I mean, you're all just kids." I look at Sam and then back at Figgins. "Kurt's had his life threatened. Chris threatened to kill him." Kurt sits down and I walk over to him. "I am so sorry." He grabs my hand and I hug him. "Thank you." He whispers to me. I nod. "It's all going to be ok Kurt." I whisper. I look back at Sam who smiles at me and walks back out. "Are you sure." Mr. Schue asks me. I nod. "I heard them in the hallway. I wouldn't make something like this up." Mr. Figgins nods and I stand up. "We will have a meeting with both your father and step-mother Kurt, and Chris' parents." He nods and I sit with him. He calms down and I walk back out. I walk towards Miss Sylvester's office.

"Ah, new girl, what do you want?" I nod at her. "Kurt Hummel has had his life threatened because of his sexuality. All Figgins will do is have a meeting with their parents." She nods. "I propose a NO H8 campaign. Where we where the T-shirt, have the logo on the side of our faces, and duct tape over our mouths until this is sorted properly." She nods at me. "I like your way of thinking." I nod at her. "I knew you would." I smile. "It would get everybody's attention. A silent protest." She nods and stands up. "How far do you want this to go?" I smile. "I want everybody to know what its like to be Kurt Hummel right now, or to be 'in the closet'. I want Chris to know what he has done and pay the price for it." She smiles. "Well then I guess I have some temporary tattoos and t-shirts to order. I smile at her. "Thanks." I go to walk out and she stops me. "Wait a minute, why did you just go to the abnormally curly haired creature that hosts your little club?" I nod at her. "If I asked him it probably wouldn't happen, where as if I ask you, I know I have a chance." She nods and I walk to class.

[Last Class]

We walk in and little Becky walks with Duct tape on her mouth. She hands our teacher note. "Miss Sylvester would like all her cheerios to go straight to her office tomorrow morning." We nod and Becky walks back out.

The bell goes and everybody gets into their cars. "I'm going to get a ride with Kurt." I say to Noah and go over to his car. "Hey, I don't have a ride, could you drive me home?" He laughs. "Don't you have Puck?" I shake my head. "Yeah, but I wanted you to drive me home." He pats the passenger seat in his car and I get in. "Thank you, for today." I nod at him. I take out my phone. "You've heard of the Dalton Warblers, right?" He nods at me. "Stop the car." He stares at me. "What?" I nod at him. "Stop the car." He does what I say and looks at me. "Get out of the car." We get out and I walk round to him. I get into his car. "Get in." He gets in and I drive us to Dalton Academy.


	15. The Dalton Warblers

We walk in through the doors and Kurt looks at the massive pieces of art on the walls. I walk up to the front desk. "Hello, I'm here to see Blaine Brown." She nods and I sign us in. "Not your average school, is it Kurt?" He shakes his head. We walk into the main room and I see Blaine sitting with some of the guys.

I walk up behind him. "Evening Brother." He gets up and hugs me. "Hey sis." I turn round to Kurt. "Kurt, this is my brother Blaine. Blaine this is Kurt." They shake hands. "Why don't you guys, take a walk?" Kurt stares at me and I nod. "Yeah, I'll show you the grounds." Blaine says to him. I sit up on the table with the guys. "Hey." They smile at me.

"Where are you at now?" I nod at them. "Lima, Ohio." They nod. "Fun?" I smile. "I met this great guy, anyway-how are you guys?"

Kurt's POV:

"So." He says to me. "I don't really know what to say." I say back. He nods. "I know what it's like Kurt." He says to me. We sit out on a bench looking out at the marvellous scenery. "I-I have been bullied since I came out." He nods at me. "I get it." I smile. "Until the other day, I had never been kissed." He nods and looks at me. "I see." I nod. "And the guy that kissed me; threatened me, he said he would kill me if I told." He puts his hand on my shoulder. "What is being done about it?" I laugh. "Principal Figgins is having a meeting with my dad and step-mom and Chris' parents. Then, probably nothing." He shakes his head at me.

"The school I went to, I got bullied so my mom paid for me to go here. Where there is a zero-tolerance bullying policy." I smile. "Your sister, she went a little bit crazy earlier." He laughs. "Yeah, she does that if somebody takes someone down like that guy is. Once, She walked up to one of the guys that was bullying me and punched him. Just square in the face. She got suspended for it, she broke his nose." I stare at him. "And I thought Puck was a bad ass." He smiles. "Noah is like my older brother y'know, he sticks up for you, even though he doesn't seem it, he'll look after you." I nod at him and look at the sun setting behind some trees. "It's amazing." He moves his arm down from my shoulder and for a second touches my hand. We stare at the sunset. "Sis will go mad if we don't go back in there." I nod and we get up.

He takes a piece of paper from his pocket and rights something on it. "Here, text me sometime, yeah?" I nod at him. "Sure." We walk back in and Nikki stands up. "So, how are you guys getting on?" they nod. "Blaine, your sister was just telling us how she is singing Teenage Dream next week." I smile. "She won't beat me and Mercedes, we are doing 'Every Rose Has It's Thorn.' By Poison." I smile. "It's about time we get some decent music in new directions." I smile at them all. I look at my watch; 6pm.

"Nicola if you don't get me home in about 30 minutes Burt Hummel is not going to be happy." I say to her, she laughs. "Ok, then. Bye bro." She hugs Blaine and he goes up to my ear. "Courage." I nod at him and we walk back to the car.

Nikki's POV:

"Thank you Nikki." I nod at him. "I wanted you to know that your not alone." I say as I drive us back. He starts typing a number into his phone. "Who are you adding to your contacts?" He smiles. "Oh, did somebody leave with a number?" He laughs at me.

We pull up and he wipes the smile off his face. "Thanks again." I hug him and he walks in. "Say hi to Hudson for me." He nods and I drive on home to Elsie's. I walk in and see Scruffles barking at Noah and Santana. "I'm home." Scruffles stops barking and walks over to me. "Have you walked him?" They shake their heads. "Ok, I'll go get changed and then I'll walk him." They nod and I walk upstairs, he starts barking and I walk back down. "Quiet." I whisper and he lies down, surrendering. "Good dog." They stare at me and I go up to get changed.


	16. NO H8

**A/N: I Hope Your All Liking This! Nami x **

[The Next Day]

We walk into school and I text Blaine.

TO: Blaine

Hey :) Any Chance You Can Come Up Here Today? Maybe Catch A Ride Or The Bus Or Something? Gonna Need Your Help With Something, Don't Mention It To Kurt Though. Nicola x

_Send_. Miss Sylvester's voice comes over the speaker; "All Cheerios to immediately report to my office." We all file into the small room and she holds up a white t-shirt with "NO H8" wrote in the middle. "It has come to my attention that a certain student is being bullied because of his sexuality. I am all sure you know of Kurt Hummel and you know what has currently been happening to him. As Figgins is a worthless little man who cannot stand up on his own two feet never mind stand up for pupils here and McKinley, we will start a silent campaign, wearing these white tops, duct tape over our mouths and the "NO H8" tattoos on our cheeks. What has been happening to Kurt Hummel is absolutely disgusting, and we are going to make it stop, every student that wants to help out, is to come here and get a white t-shirt, duct tape and a temporary tattoo. Do you all understand?"

Everybody nods and she passes out t-shirts that we put over our uniforms, Miss Sylvester opens up her tracksuit hoodie to show one of the tops herself. We finish the temporary tattoos and put duct tape on our mouths. She takes a picture of each of us with a Polaroid camera. "Good luck ladies." She leads us into the hallway and lifts her bull horn. "Changes need to be made here at McKinley. NO H8 is a campaign so that everyone is treated equally, no matter who they are, their sexuality, their race, their ability, their gender or where they come from. NO H8. A silent protest for a zero tolerance policy." She puts a piece of duct tape on her mouth and walks back out.

I walk over to Sam and he smiles. "It's really nice what your doing for Kurt." I smile at him. "I'll be right back." He walks down the corridor and Kurt walks over to me. "It's really nice what your doing, but it won't make a difference, I'm sorry." I write a note and pass it to him. "Don't be so negative. Your loved and cared for by everyone even when they don't show it. Go to Coach Sylvester's room and you will see Polaroid pictures being stuck up on the window facing out at everyone." He smiles and I nod at him. "You don't get to speak then?" I shake my head. "Sucks to be you." His phone bleeps and he looks down at it and smiles. I take a piece of paper and write "What?" on it. "Like I said, sucks to be you." We walk to math and Noah walks in with the NO H8 gear on, he pats Kurt on the shoulder and Artie wheels in with it on to.

"If half my class cannot answer out, then I will not teach." She walks out and Kurt smiles at everybody. "I just wanna say thank you." They nod. Our teacher walks back in with the NO H8 gear on and looks at us. "I can't teach if I'm in protest." She says before she puts the duct tape on. everybody wolf whistles and I look at my phone.

FROM: Blaine

Hey, I'm Here, What Do You Want?

I put up my hand and write a note asking I can go see Coach Sylvester, she nods and I walk out.

TO: Blaine

Meet Me Outside Coach Sylvester's Office.

I walk up and he smiles. "NO H8 campaign." I nod. He walks into Coach Sylvester's office. I give her a note saying. "This is my brother, he is here to get his picture taken for the protest." She nods and he puts the stuff on him. I take two pictures of him and stick one to her window. "Can I have the other one?" he says as he takes the duct tape off his mouth. I nod and he takes a pen of Coach. He writes "Courage" on it and passes me back the photo. "Put it in Kurt's locker please." I nod and smile. We walk back up the hallway and I put it in through the slot and he hugs me. "Bye sis, good luck" I nod and he walks out.

The bell goes and we walk out to get our books. I walk pas Kurt and he opens his locker, the photo falls out and he smiles as he looks at it. I walk over to him and he hugs me. He walks over to Chris. "You can punch me, hit me and soak me, but it's only because you're a scared little boy he wants to make everyone else feel bad so that he feels good, because you are just so lonely." He walks away and I feel to hands go round my waist, I look up and see Sam. He has all the gear on.


	17. Galaxy & Mrs Stratt

**A/N: Hey Everyone :) So Here We Are Going To Fast Forward A Few Days… (This Is What Has Happened… Figgins Called Off The NO H8 Campaign Because No Learning Was being Done At WMHS & The Decision Over What To Do With Kravosky Will Be Made On Wednesday… Blaine Met Up With Kust And Got Coffee Together (Purely Plutonic) … AND I HAVE NOT HAD ANY MORE REVEIWS! ;) If You Want More Chapters Of All My Fanfics Then You Guys Better Start Reviewing!) Peace, Love, Fight, War … Nami x **

**[Friday Evening]**

We go to walk out and Noah throws me his keys. "We are going down the town." I nod at them. "See you later guys." I say to them. Sam kisses my forehead mine and I open the door to see Scruffles lying on the couch. "Outside." I say to him. We walk upstairs and Santana puts on the radio. "So, where are we going tonight?" I stare at her. "What?" They unzip their kit bags and lift out dresses. "We are going out, genius." Quinn says to me. "We get to kiss boys." Brittany whispers. I nod at her. "Ok."

They get dressed and I put on a black dress. I put on some silver eyeshadow and my black high heels. We here people coming in downstairs and I we hear Noah talking to Sam. "Hey baby." Santana shouts down to Noah. She walks down and he wolf whistles. "Hey babe." He says to her. Brittany fixes her mascara and Quinn rings Geoff. She sits talking to him and I walk down to Sam to see them both wearing shirts and jeans. "Hey." I say to him. "You look gorgeous." I kiss him. "Glad you think so."

Quinn and Brittany walk down and Geoff walks in with one of the footballers. "Ready to go?" Sam says to me. I nod at him. "Yeah." He takes my hand and I get into Noah's car along with Sam. Brittany gets in the very back with "Bec." Santana gets in the passenger seat beside Noah and he starts the car. "Galaxy here we come." Brittany says to Bec.

"What about Hudson?" I say to Sam. "Rachel isn't really into going out so he usually just stays in with her. "Not sleeping together, obviously." Everybody laughs and we go towards a night club. We pull up and wait in line. While we wait I see four familiar faces join the line. _Mercedes. Kurt. Mike. Tina._

We get in and walk towards the bar. Kurt, Mike and the girls stand beside us without them noticing us. "So what to you wanna drink?" Noah asks us. "What are you having?" Sam asks him. "Beer." Sam looks at me. "Yeah, I'll take one to." I say to Noah. Sam nods. "And me." Santana, Geoff and Bec nod. Brittany looks confused. "Can I just have some orange? I like the color orange." We nod and I stare at Sam. "How can he even buy them?" He smiles. "Do you know Puck?" I nod. "Obviously." He laughs. "He knows some of the barmen." I nod. "Dudes got connections." I say back. "seven beers and an orange." He hands Brittany the orange and passes out the beers.

Kurt turns round as I take a swig. "Really?" I smile at him. "Hey." I say to him. Mercedes turns round and shakes her head at Quinn. "I thought you were into God and against drinking and everything?" Quinn stares at her. "People change." She says and wraps her lips around the bottle. Sam takes a drink of his beer and I turn round to him. "I like you." He smiles at me. "I like you too." He says back. I kiss him.

**[2 Hours Later]**

Noah goes up to get the second round of beers (and an Orange for Brittany) A bouncer walks up to us. "Ca we see your ID?" I turn to Sam. "Sorry, what?" The man laughs to his colleague. "Your drinking here, and the only way you can drink here is if you show us your ID." I open my purse. "I think its in here somewhere." I say to him. "Wait, I think my friend Santana has it." I turn round to her. "Get into Noah's car, I'll drive seeing as how I've drank the least, just the rest of you get in and I'll be out in a few." She nods. "Ok." Sam turns to me. "Are you sure about this?" I nod at him. "Yeah, just go on and get out." He smiles and I turn back round. I open my purse and lift out my old fake ID from the times with Jesse and Vocal Adrenaline. "Sorry about that, I thought I forgot it." I hand it over to him and he reads it. "Sorry for the inconvenience Mrs Stratt. When we are told that there is under-age drinkers in our club, we have to check it out." I nod at them. "I understand completely. Now if you would excuse me gentlemen." I walk over to Tina before I leave. "Nice try." I smile.

I walk out and get in the front. Noah chucks me his keys and I drive us back home.


	18. Must Be Out

**A/N: Hi Again Everyone :) Hope You All Had A Great St. Patrick's Day On Thursday :) Now, To Get On With What You Have Been Waiting For… Rate & Review :) Nami x … P.S. Review If You Would Like More About Nikki's Past… Such As, Why She Has A Fake ID … Would You Like Some Past Chapters? Only If You Review & Ask :)**

[10 Minutes Later]

We walk in and Noah shouts to Elsie but she doesn't reply. "Must be out." We walk into the kitchen and Noah looks around for some alcohol. "Damn." I smile at him and sneak upstairs. I open my closet and lift a massive box of cider out. I walk downstairs and set it on the floor. "Look what I found." They clap their hands and Sam sits beside me.

**A/N: This Will Be Like A MSN Conversation, Anything Said In The Back Ground Will Be In Italics. **

I ring Finn.

"Hey Hudson"

"Hey Nikki." _Rachel; "Ugh, What Does She Want?"_

"What Are You Doing?"

_He laughs_ "Nothing, I'm at Rachel's We're just hanging out."

"Cool." _I say sarcastically_

"What are you up to?" _Rachel; "Just Hang Up."_

"Just hanging out, you wanna come over?" _Quinn; "Not Rachel."_

"Yeah, Sure." _Rachel; "I'm Not Going!"_

"See you soon."

I hang up and turn to Sam. He kisses me and I smile at him.

We hear a knock at the door so I answer it. "Hey." Blaine walks in and so does Kurt. "hey guys." Kurt sits at the other side of the room and Blaine sits beside me. "Cider?" Noah says to Blaine. He nods and Noah throws him one. "You shouldn't be giving him that." I wink and turn to Kurt. "You want one?" He bites his lip and then nods. "You don't have to Kurt." I say to him. "I want one." I nod and Noah passes one over. We hear a car pull up and everybody stops, _Shit, it's Elsie!_

The front door opens and Finn walks in with a very peeved Rachel. "Hey." He nods and Noah throws him a cider. "Finn!" I laugh at Rachel. "Would you like one Rachel?" Quinn laughs and Blaine walks over to me. "I need to talk to you." I nod at him and he glances at the stairs. "We'll be back in a few minutes." Rachel sits down and argues with Quinn over the Cider.

"What's up?" He nods and sits down. "Ok, if you are not going to talk to me, then-" He interrupts me; "I think I have feelings for someone." I smile. "Oh, so you don't care about all of us?" he laughs. "Strong feelings." I rub his hand. "Who is it?" he nods again and I smile. "Kurt." I whisper. He nods and smiles. "I-I…" I hug him. "Kurt has been going through a really tough time." I say to him. "And he has talked to me the entire time." I nod. "So, where do you go from here?" He shakes his head. "I don't know." I put my arm around him. "Just, breathe." He stares at me like im crazy. "Don't just rush into things. Take a breath and think." He looks around him. "Did you just read that off something?" I laugh at him. "no, now come on." We go to walk back down. "Don't drink too much more, ok?" he nods at me, "Yes mom." I hit him on the back of the head and we walk back down to see Rachel drinking Cider.

I take a picture and sit down. "I thought you weren't into drinking." Santana says to Kurt. "Yeah, it looked like you were on Tina's side earlier." Sam says to him. He glances at Blaine for a second. "I had a change of heart." I poke Blaine in the back and Sam puts his arm around me.

"Who wants to play spin the bottle?" Rachel says, half drunk, we all shake our heads. "No thanks Rachel." Finn says to her. "Baby." She rubs his face and I walk over to her. "Are you tired Rachel?" She nods. "Come on." I roll my eyes, Quinn, Santana and I take her to bed. "Night Jesse." She whispers. I stare at her. "What did you say?" I ask her. "Night Nikki." I nod and we walk back downstairs.


	19. Grin And Bare It

**A/N:**** Hi :) School Is Going To Be CRAZY Again :( I Have More GCSE Modules Coming Up From Here Until June :( (For You Americans, There Like Finals) Nikita Comes Back Soon And I Promise That As Soon As It Starts Back, My THALEX/MIKITA Fanfics Will Be Juiced Up And I Will Start Writing Them Again :) … Rate & Review, Nami x **

I sit back down beside Sam and he wraps his arms around me. "Almost a year now Finn." Geoff says to him. "Yeah, almost a year of the worst relationship-EVER." He says as he lifts another Cider from the crate. "It's just the Cider talking." Santana says and stares at me. "Yeah, just the Cider." I copy. Quinn gulps and we all take another drink of Cider.

"No, it's not." He says to me. "Guys, seriously, how many times have I been out since me and Rachel have been going out together." They start to count. "not including after games." Noah nods. "I'd say this is the first time." Sam nods. "Yeah. It is." Quinn nods and Brittany starts staring at the ceiling.

"Why don't you just break up?" I hit Blaine on the head. "You seen what happened to Mom and Dad, you want it to even get a little bit as bad as that with your friends?" Blaine says to me. "That is enough Cider for you." I take it off him and set it on the table. "Besides, Finn isn't anything like that." I say to him. "What happened?" I look at Blaine. "Our Mom and Dad started rowing a long time ago. Then Dad got abusive. He started hitting Mom. Then one day, he hit Nikki." I shudder and Sam squeezes my arm.

They stare at me. "So I used that left hook Noah showed me and knocked him out, moved out, ended up here. Like I said; Hudson would never do that." I take another swig of my Cider and turn to Blaine. "And that is why you are not allowed alcohol." A slight smile creeps onto everyone's faces. "At least my left hook finally did some justice." Noah says and Kurt shakes his head. "It also gave Kravosky a black eye." Everybody nods. "Yeah." I smile and Sam kisses my hair. "Anyway, back to the point in hand; Finn, why do you not want to be with Rachel anymore?" He half laughs. "I don't think we should really talk about it." I laugh.

"She is asleep and if she does wake up; she'll still be a little drunk and we can tell her she imagined it." He shakes his head. "I don't think we should talk about it, because it's Jesse." I nod. "That SOB." Quinn looks at Santana and then back at me. "I'm sure you have no problems there." I say and he moves forward. "I was staying at hers the other night and she said his name in her sleep. She was dreaming about him." He replies. "Or having a nightmare." Santana says. "We also haven't, y'know." I smile. "Neither have we."

"Yeah, but you gave Sam a condom the other day, with me and Rachel, we're going no where." Sam looks at Finn. "You guys need to talk this over and we will say nothing." He says to everyone, "Right guys?" he continues. They nod. "Right Santana?" I say to her. "Yeah, Sure."

I wake up and look around; Santana and Noah lying in bed, Sam on the floor beside me, Bec and Brittany lying on a chair, Quinn and Geoff in the spare room, Hudson and Rachel in mine, Blaine and Kurt on the couches downstairs. I lift the empty bottles and feel a slight pain in my head. I make sure those bottles are empty and put them into the crate and bring the crate upstairs. I hear a car and wake up Sam. "Elsie's back." I say he nods and starts waking everyone up. I walk back down and nudge Kurt and Blaine. "Get upstairs." They nod half asleep and we all walk up.

I clean my teeth and start fixing my hair. They all start eating chewing gum and we fix our make up. "Last night actually turned out to be fun." Rachel says to us. "We need to talk to you about something." She looks at Quinn and then back at me and Santana. "But not here, and not now." She nods and I finish my blusher. "Hey, Nicola, Noah, you here?" I walk out and so does Noah. "How the hell are we going to explain this?" I shake my head. "Let's wing it." He hi5's me and we walk down to her.

"Morning Mom." She sits playing with something, like a coin. "I found this on the couch." She holds out the coin-thing. It's a Cider bottle cap. "Ok, we might have had a few friends around last night." She nods. "Where are these 'friends' now?" Noah looks at me. "Guys, get down here!" he shouts up and they all walk down, Rachel and Santana wearing sunglasses. "Enough with the yelling!" Finn says and half smiles at us. "Blaine!" He walks towards her and hugs her. "Elsie." She smiles and she laughs at all of the exhausted teenagers. "I hope you had a good night." We all look at each other and then back at her. She takes the sunglasses off Rachel and Santana. "Grin and Bare it. And next time, clean up completely Nikki." She passes me the bottle cap. "Now, if you would excuse me I need to sleep."


	20. The XMen Doll

**A/N: Some Fluff :3**

We walk out to the car and i drive them home. "Thanks." Santana says, while dragging Brittany, Bec and Geoff out with her. Finn and Kurt get out and Finn nods at Noah. "I'm going to go chill with them." I nod and Blaine smiles at Kurt. "I'll see you later." They nod and Rachel blows Finn a kiss. He waves and we start driving. "You don't mind if we go to Dalton first Rachel?" Quinn asks. "Sure."

I put on the CD player and Black Veil Brides' perfect weapon roars over the speakers. I stop it and smile weakly. "My sister the rocker." Blaine says causing Quinn to smile. "I don't think Mr. Schue would let us perform that." I shrug. "He might let you do this." Blaine says, Switching CDs and putting on "You'll never know" by VersaEmerge." Quinn nods. "It's not a classic" I nod. "Your right Rachel." they all look at me. "It wasn't sang by Bette or Barbara." Rachel smiles. "It was sang by Sierra. Who is the future." I say to her. "Not all songs that we sing have to be classics." Blaine smiles. We get to Dalton and he gets out. "You'll be back, don't worry." He smiles and walks in while we drive away.

We drive down the road and it starts snowing. "We need to talk to you Rachel." Quinn says and I nod. "Ok?" She says and I look at her in the rear veiw mirror, before pulling over.

"I want you to be completely honest Rachel." She nods. "Ok.." She says and Quinn looks at me. "Do you still have feelings for Jesse?" She asks her and I watch her. "I love Finn." I nod. "We were putting you to bed last night and you called me Jesse." She stares at us. "I was drunk, i could have called you Bette Midler!" I nod. "Do you still have feelings for him?" She shrugs. "I don't know, I love Finn." I start driving. "If you don't know, you do. It's his bad boy ways, his voice, his stage presence. He lures you in but you feel its the other way around. He whispers in your ear, makes you laugh, plays with your hair, you start falling for him. Before you know it your sitting on the couch behind the stage at Carmel's auditorium making out."

She shakes her head. "How do you know that?" I laugh and turn around, Quinn staring at me. "How do you think he got me?" I stare at her and she bows her head. "As new and special as he makes you feel, your just another used toy to him." I say to her. I drive up outside her house and lock the doors and turn around. "If you have feelings for Jesse, don't string Finn along. He's a good guy, so is Jesse when he is in a serious relationship. Make up your mind Rachel, at the end of the day, at least one heart has to be broken." She nods. "Thanks for the advice." I nod, she gets out and we drive to Quinn's. "You ok?" I nod. "Yeah. I just don't want Finn being dragged along if she ends up dating Jesse. He deserves better." She smiles. "You're a goid friend Nikki." I smile. "Thanks." She hugs me and gets out. She gets to her door and waves before I drive back to Finn's. I knock the door and a tall man in a baseball cap answers.

"Hello." He says to me. "Hi, i'm Nicola Brown, I'm a friend of Kurt and Finn's." A smile stretches accross his face. "Your Nikki?" I nod and he hugs me-this man who I don't know is hugging me- should I call 911? He lets go of me and looks awkward. "I'm Burt Hummel." I nod and smile. "I can't thank you enough for what you have been doing for Kurt." I nod. "Well my bro-" He looks in. "Do you want to come inside?" I nod. "It's kind of cold." he moves to let me in and shuts the door.

"My brother is also, openly gay. When he first came out, he was bullied and no-one at school supported him. He was the only openly gay kid at Carmel. He was bullied and beaten to a pulp. He moved to a private school and when he goes home he has to face those bullies everytime. I am NOT going to let Kravosky do that to Kurt. I'll have seen how bullies work, how they process information, how- when someone stands up to them they beat them to a pulp because they both know that what was said is true. I will not let anyone harm your son, sir. We all have a right to be happy in our own skin." He nods. "I don't know how to thank you." I smile. "Just be there for him, thats all he needs." We look up and I see Kurt standing with Sam. "Hey." I say and get up. Kurt hugs me. "Thank you." I smile and he is in near tears. "Thank your dad, he's the one who has been there for you." I say and he nods, walks over to his dad and hugs him.

"Is Noah ready?" He nods. "Coming down now, Santana left earlier." I nod and he walks down with Finn. "Hey Nikki." I nod at Finn. "Hey Hudson." I say and he looks at Burt and Kurt. "What did you do?" I nod. "She opened her mouth." Noah says. "It usually leaves people in tears." I hit him and Sam looks at me. "Not me." I smile and we walk towars the door. "See you later." I say and the three of us walk to the car.

I throw Noah the keys and get in the back beside Sam. We put our belts on and he kisses me. I smile at him and he plays with my hair. I kiss him again and we get out at his house. "See you later." Sam says to Noah. I kiss him. "I'll see you later." He shakes his head. "Come in with me." I look at him. "Come meet my mom." I look back at Noah, smiling. "Ok." I say and he takes my hand. "See you later." Noah says and i put a hand up to wave. we walk up and he opens the door. A little girl runs up and hugs his legs. "SAM!" She shouts and he laughs, he lifts her up and she looks at me. "Who are you?" She says to me and Sam smiles at the little girl. "This is Nicola. My girlfriend." I look at him and smile. "Nicola this is Stacey." I smile. "Hello Stacy." I say and she smiles. "Hi." She says. "Sam?" A woman in a pink blouse with black trousers walks in. "Oh, Hello." She says to me with a warm smile. "Hi." I say and Sam realises he should introduce us. "Sorry, Mom this is Nicola, Nicola, this is my Mom." She smiles at me. "So you are the girl who is taking over McKinley." I stand there open mouthed. "I-I am." I can't get words out. Nice one Nikki look dumb, yep, impress your boyfriends mother by being dumbfounded. I'm sure she is proud of her son right now. Stacey gets down. "Do you want to play with my barbies?" I smile. I look at Sam and his Mom, she nods a little and he smiles. "I'm just going to talk to mom." I nod he winks at me and Stacey takes my hand. We go up to her room and she shows me her barbie house. "It's really pretty." I say to her. "What is your favourite color?" I shrug. "I don't know." She looks at me. "Pink." I nod. "Ok." A little boy comes running in. "Stevie! Be careful with my barbie's!" She says and he takes his little airplane and runs back out.

We sit playing with the dolls and Stacey makes her doll go upstairs to the bedroom. "Daddy? Wake Up! Your So Tired After Work!" She takes out an X-men toy and gives it to me, she must not have a Ken so uses one of Stevie's toys. "This is Daddy." I smile. "Ok." I say and Sam walks in. He sits beside me. "She is being serious." Stacey hands me the X-men doll. "He is in the war." I look at Sam. "I-I didn't know." He nods. "None of the kids at school know." I nod and he puts his arm on my back. Stacey smiles at us. "Are you two going to get married? I want a sister." I laugh at Stacey and look at Sam. "I think we are a little young for that Stace." She nods. "Well grow up then." I laugh at her. "Oh, Mom wants to know if your staying for dinner?" I raise my eyebrows. "I don't want to put her to any trouble." He smiles. "She would have has extra anyway." I nod. "Well I don't want it to go to waste." She laughs at me. "Do you want to come into my room?" I look at Stacey. "Is that ok?" She nods. "Yeah, you were getting boring anyway." I smile at her and we walk into his room. "I told mom that we were dating." I nod. "And?" He shrugs. "She's cool with it." I smile and he kisses me.


	21. Take Vocal Adrenaline Down

Monday Morning

We walk into school and I walk straight over to Artie and Tina. "Hey guys." I say to them and they give me a disapproving look. "If looks could kill." I turn around and see Kurt. "Hey." I say to him. "We heard about your little party." I smile and look at Kurt. "It wasn't really a party." He says. "We just, talked, drank some beer, since you guys are completely against that anyway, we didn't think it would make much difference to you." I say to them. "You sound just like Jesse." Tina says to me and I go wide eyed. "Must be the remnaints of Vocal Adrenaline in you." Kurt says with a wink. "What is up with you Kurt?" He shakes his head. "Nothing." He says. "Oh, Blaine asked me to give you this." I say and take a note from my bag. I pass it to him and he claps his hand and hugs me. "Whats so special?" He nods. "Blaine asked me to his junior prom!" I smile. "That's awesome Kurt." I say and Tina nods. "That's great." I smile and he looks at me. "I need to find ssomething to wear." I smile. "I'll help you after school, I know what the Warbler's like." He smiles. "Thank you!" I nod. "No probs Kurt." I say and feel someone grab my hand. "Hey." Sam says to me and I kiss him. "Hi." I look at them. "See you later." Kurt says to me and I walk over to Santana, Noah and Finn.

"What's up with Kurt?" Finn asks me. "Blaine asked him to his junior prom." I say with a smile. "Wow." I smile. "Yeah. Let's just hope he doesn't get anymore black eyes before it." I say as Kravosky walks past. He looks at me and we walk to class together. "You ready for tomorrow?" Santana asks me and I nod. "Course." I say and wink at Sam.

Lunch

We walk into the choir room and he nods at us. "I hope everyone is ready for tomorrow." We nod. "Of course we are Mr. Schue." Rachel says in a sickenly sweet tone. We sit there and he bites his lip. "What's up Mr. Schue?" He nods. "Vocal Adrenaline have asked for a friendly sing off." He says to us and I nod. They look all look at me. "I knew it was coming." I say to them and Mr. Schue nods. "We talked about it before I left." I say. "What?" I nod. "They set up friendly sing off's with all their competition before competitions take place so they can figure out weak links in the group and just size up the competiton, any school that backs out of a sing off is automatically deemed easy." I say to them. "Am I the only one that just realised we have an insider from Vocal Adrenaline in our mitts? We can totally take them down!" Hudson says and I laugh. "I don't have enough information for that guys. When you join vocal adrenaline you sign a contract. Even when you leave, you can't share their secrets. besides, it's more fun that way." I say with a smile and Rachel looks at me. "I told you she was just a spy!" She says to everyone and I laugh. "Have you forgot what has happened lately? I don't want to look at Jesse St James, never mind give him all your secrets, which you guys don't have anyway." I say and they look at me. "Well look who measled her way in and turned into a bitch." Tina says and I laugh. "Girls." Mr. Schuester says and I laugh.

"What do you mean Nikki?" I nod. "Everything you guys do, Vocal Adrenaline have done before." I say. "You need to get an upper hand in the competition. Vocal Adrenaline work so hard we are on IV drips the days before competitions because we can't even stand up, we survive on three hours of sleep a night and work like mad." I say and they look at me. "What? you want us to go crazy?" I shake my head. "No, you just need to distract them and take them away from their crazy schedules." I say and they look at me. "How do you expect us to do that?" I nod. "Bowling. Talk to them for hours on end about theatre and musicals. Talk about lighting. Coffee shops. Parties. Just show them what it's like to be human." I say to them. "Ok, and when that works?" I nod. "They'll be tired, crabby and bitch with each other. I know what it's like, a group did it to us a long time ago, the year before we won our first National competition." I say. "We turn into these robots. We don't eat or sleep, we are these mindless zombies. Then, when people drag us away from the normal VA life, we notice cracks and stop talking to each other, we forget steps." I say and Rachel turns to me. "We?" She says, raising her eyebrows. "We-They. You can't just switch off bing the person you used to be Rachel." I say to her. "So, doing this, isn't this breaking your contract?" Artie says to me. "Who said what I am saying is a secret?" I say and wink. Mr. Schuester smiles. "As great as that sounds Nikki, we can not go into their lives and start messing around with their schedules." I nod. "Ok." I say and the bell rings for lunch to end.

We walk into the hallway and towards my locker. "This is the list of what they will do, where they will be and what Coffee shop you will find them at." I say and pass sheets around. "Let's take Vocal Adrenaline Down." I say with a smirk and we all put our hands in. "BREAK!" We shout and walk away.


	22. Who Holds The Sledge Hammer?

Tuesday

We finish singing our duet and walk off the stage together. While they clap, I see all my old friends walk in and they give me a half smile. "Jesse." Mr. Schue says and I look up at him. "Lets get this show on the road." Jesse says.

We all walk behind the stage and I sit on our sofa with Sam. "Nikki." Lucas says and I smile. "Hey." He nods and I look at Sam. "This is Sam, Sam, this is Lucas." I say and Lucas holds oit his hand and Sam shakes it, they nod awkwardly. Finn looks up at Lucas and he nods at me. I look at New Directions and sigh.

I walk with Lucas. "We need you back." I smile. "You know that isn't going to happen." He nods. "You don't miss us?" I laugh. "It's alot easier here." He nods. "Are you really saying youbdon't miss duetting with me?" I laugh. "How could I not miss it." I say and he looks out at New Directions.

"The blonde your boyfriend?" I smile. "It's looking that way." I say and be nods. "Watch yourself." He says to me and goes to walk away. I pull at his hoodie. "What do you mean?" He nods. "Look at them. They don't trust you." I nod. "I know." He puts his arm around my shoulder. "Jesse is planning something." I look at him. "Are you serious?" He nods. "Yeah. I don't know what though. He just told us that we are taking you down." I smile. "Same way we are taking you down." He looks at me. "What are you going to do?" I take his arm off my shoulder and wink. "That would be telling." I say and walk back over to New Directions.

"What did he want?" I nod. "He was telling me to watch out." They loom at me. "Jesse is going to take us down, he doesn't know how though." Noah lolks at me. "Find out how!" I laugh. "How?" He nods. "Go talk to Lucas, get some Deets!" I nod. "I don't do that to friends." I say and they look at me. "Friends?" I nod. "Yeah, friends. Just because I fell out with Jesse doesn't mean I hate them." They raise their eyebrows. "You trust them?" I smile. "They have my back, and I have theirs." I take out my phone. "So what? You're going to take down your friends?" I laugh. "You guys can. I only have on target. Jesse."

We go out on stage and perform "Billionaire" and "Time Warp". We walk off and they walk on stage. The music starts and I listen to the opening. "Oh My Gosh." I say and they all look at me. Vocal Adrenaline are performing American Idiot by Green Day- My all time favourite song. I walk towards the stage and they all watch me. Lucas nods at me to go on stage. I shake my head and sit back down with New Directions. I look at Sam and he takes my hand. They perform Dead Ringer For Love and we stand up on stage beside them. Mr. Schue claps and we nod. "That was great guys. I really admire you all for putting your differences aside and performing to the best of your abilities." We smile and Dustin steps forward. "Well done. I'm sure you'll be placed." He says to us and I look at him. "Usually, people leave one place to go for an upgrade, you've taken a downgrade Nicola." I look around, first at New Directions and then at Vocal Adrenaline. "At least here, I don't have people breathing down my neck, people lying and people cheating on me. I love Vocal Adrenaline." I say and they smile. "But I don't love who you guys are anymore." They nod. "That is because you left." I shake my head. "It's because, when you took over from Shelby, you didn't listen to any suggestions Jesse, Lucas and I had." He looks at me. "You're all just kids. Foolish kids." I look at Lucas and the three of us walk forward. "We know how Vocal Adrenaline works remember?" Jesse says. "You're the newbie." Lucas says and I look Dustin in the eye. "We know so much more about that team than you do." I shout and he laughs.

"Like what?" He asks us. "Rachel and Jesse." Lucas says. "Lucas and Giselle." Jesse says. I walk forward with a smile. "Me and Jesse." I say to him and he almost bursts with anger. "YOU KIDS KNOW I DON'T ALLOW RELATIONSHIPS!" We smile. "And you always wondered why they had such great chemistry." One of the members of Vocal Adrenaline pipes up. "Like I said, Foolish Kids." Dustin says after he composes himself. "Be careful Dustin." I say and walk towards New Directions. "Vocal Adrenaline might just crumble down around you." I say and take Quinn's hand. Dustin laughs. "And who is holding the sledge hammer? New Directions?" He says, bursting out laughing. I look over at Jesse. "No." They all look over at me and I close my eyes for a second. "Me." I say with a smile and New Directions cheer.


	23. Just When It Started Going Right

We walk off stage and New Directions smile. "Nice work." I nod at Santana. "I have to, um." I say and they look at me. "Are you ok?" I nod. "Nikki?" I nod at Lucas and they shake their heads at me. "Yeah." I say and he nods at me. "Guys, I'll get my own way home." I say and they go wide eyed. "I have to do this." I say to Sam and he nods. He kisses my forehead and they all walk out. Rachel shakes her head at me and she walks out.

"You're going to take us down?" He says, looking hurt. Vocal Adrenaline flock in and they sit on our sofa. "That is my team out there." I say and they nod. "We were your team not so long ago." Giselle says and I nod. "And I love you guys. But I need to look out for them." They nod. "I only have one target. That is your leader." I say and look at Jesse. "I'll try not to let things get messy. I'll try and keep you guys out of it. I have to do this. I hate what has happened between us all and I really don't care anymore. At the end of the day, someone has to be hurt. We can't all be happy. I learnt that the hard way." I say and Jesse looks at me. "I said sorry." I nod. "Sorry makes it all go away, does it?" He shrugs and I go to walk out. "I am having a party on friday. You guys can come." I nod. "Don't try anything." I say and he nods. He hugs me and I smile. "I'm having a party on friday. You guys are free to come." I nod. "No trying anything." He smiles. "I can't talk for Jesse." I nod. "I know." I smile and he nods. "You want me to give you a ride?" I nod. "That would be great." I say and he drives me to Noah's where I see all the cars. "I'd invite you in, but they are just going to quiz you." He nods. "See you on friday." I nod. "See you then." I say and get out.

I walk in and they all look at me. "We have been invited to a party on friday." I say with a smile and they nod. We sit there and I start making out with Sam and we smile.

friday evening

We walk out of school and all go to our cars. "Meet at ours at six. We'll leave from there." Noah says and they nod. Quinn, Geoff and Sam get into the car with us and we go to our house. We sit around and I make out with Sam.

At 4pm we run upstairs and get changed out of our cheerleading uniforms and she gets changed into a dress, while I put on my black converse, my dark skinny jeans, my iron maiden t-shirt, a grey cardigan and my black and red fingerless gloves. Quinn looks at me. "Am I too dressed up?" I laugh. "No. I'm just wearing what I usually wear to their parties. Giselle and the girls will be wearing dresses and stu I say, while putting black eyeliner on. She smiles and we walk back downstairs, to see everyone walking in. We smile and Sam wraps his arm around me. We all put 5 dollars in for the taxi van and we get in.

I give the guy the address and we start the journey to Lucas'

"So, what is the plan?" I shrug. "Socialise. Talk. Drink. Get any dirt you can. And enjoy." I say with a smile. We get out of the van and pay the driver. I see Blaine and he walks over to Kurt. They walk off together and I smile. I see Lucas and Giselle. They welcome us in and everyone goes off in different directions with different people. I walk in with Giselle and Lucas and they give me a beer. "You want a glass?" Giselle says to me and I smile. "I'm good." I say and take a swig. I sit up on the bench and smile.

We chat and everyone goes silent. "Here comes the cavalry." I say and see Jesse with his minions. Sam, Noah, Santana and Quinn are at the other side of the room, watching me. Jesse walks over and I smile while taking another drink of my beer. "Nikki." I nod. "Jesse." I say and he walks on by.

"So, how are you goimg to take us down?" I smile. "That would be telling." I say to Giselle and look over at my group. "NIKKI!" I turn around and see Sarah. "SARAH!" I shout and hug her. "Why weren't you at the friendly?" I ask her and she nods. "I didn't really, want to see you with them." She says and gives Noah, Quinn, Santana and Sam a look.

I smile and hug her again. "When are you coming back?" I smile. "I'm not babe. I told you before. I'm done with VA." I say and someone hands me another beer. "Well not completely." Lucas says and I laugh.

"Any requests for music?" Ryan asks and I look at Sarah. "Mosh!" We say at the same time and make our way to his living area. The music starts playing loud and we jump up and down.

We walk back off and Noah walks over to me. "Nikki." He says and I nod. "This is Noah. Or Puck as they call him." She smiles and shakes his hand. "Hi, Puck." She flirts and I look at her. "This is Santana, his girlfriend." I say, gesturing to her. She nods. "Hi." I quickly introduce them all and she nods at Sam. "I hope you are treating her right." He smiles. "Course I am." He says and winks. Rachel walks past with Finn. "BERRY? WHO LET YOU IN?" She shouts and I nod at Sam. "Yeah, she doesn't exactly like her." I say and they nod. "She did." She says and Sarah looks at me. "First you join the enemy, then you date one, now you are friends with the bitch? Girl you've changed." She says and walks away. Lucas follows her and Giselle gives me a sympathetic nod. I look back at New Directions and they look at me. "Cut all ties." Quinn says. I look around me and at s from Carmel. I see Blaine and walkover to him. "I'm getting out of here." I say to him and he nods. Kurt grabs my arm. "Some girl told me their set list!" I nod. "Tell me tomorrow!" I say and walk out. Noah and Sam follow me with Santana. "Can you guys just give me some time." Noah looks at me. "You don't need them." I nod and a tear rolls down my cheek. "That is my crew in there. They looked up to me. I can't just give up on them. Jesse is one person. I still love them. I'm sorry if that makes you guys feel threatened. But i've had shit go down in my life. It's easy for you guys to say "Cut All Ties." I say and Finn walks up with Rachel and Quinn. "You guys have been in this glee club a hell of a lot longer than I have. You trust each other and have some kind of respect for each other. You try having that ripped from you! You try, having people give up on you. New Directions is all you guys have every known. That is how I feel about Vocal Adrenaline. They are my family. And you can't just say goodbye,yet they have. Those three people that just walked away from me were my bestfriends. And now I have to give that up? for what? For you guys and for classic music? I love you guys more than I can ever scream. But I love them more." I walk away and find the play ground.

I sit in the cold and sit on a swing. I hate what is happening. Who was I kidding? Go to a new school, make new friends and a new boyfriend. But the baggage? I'm going to depress everyone I meet and i'm going to do that for the rest of my life. If anything, my dad slapped the stupid out of me. To bad he hadn't done it 6 months sooner.


	24. The Party Don't Start Till I Walk In

I look at myself from head to toe. _You're better than this. _I get up and walk back out of the park. They look at me. "You ready to go home?" I shake my head. I see a member of Vocal Adrenaline carrying a spare bottle of beer. "Can I have that Razzi?" He nods at me and hands it over. "Where is Jesse?" I ask him and he nods. "The throne." I nod and smile. I open the twist-lid beer and take a gulp. I walk into the house and walk up to the throne in the corner of Lucas' living room. He looks up at me. "We have to talk." I say to him and he nods. "Lets talk." I smile and grab a beer and give it to him.

"Guys. Guys. Guys! Let's play 'I've Never." Giselle shouts and I look at her. "Give us 1o minutes." I say and look at Lucas. "You know where my room is." I smile at him and he nods. We walk up and I open the bedroom door. He looks at me and goes in. I follow him and he nods. "What's up?" I nod. "I give up." He raises his eyebrows. "What do you mean?" I smile. "I don't want to fight with you anymore." He smiles. "I don't want to fight with you either." He says and takes a drink of his beer. "I know you have something planned." I say and he laughs. "What we're you going to do?" I ask and look at my beer. "You remember, when we messed with New Directions, and I cracked an egg on Rachel's head?" I nod. "Yeah." He nods. "We we're going to do that to you." I nod. "Nice plan." He laughs. "Jesse, we've been through too much to hate each other." He nods. "Yeah, I know." I smile and so does he. He hugs me. "Truce?" I ask and he nods. "Yeah, Truce." We shake hands and walk back down. I drink more of my beer and Jesse stops for the music to stop. It does and everyone gathers around, including New Directions.

"We've decided to call a truce." He shouts and they look at each other. "I was a member of Vocal Adrenaline too long to just give up on you." I say and Jesse nods. "And we care about her too much to just disown her. " He says to New Directions. "All the plans to bash the other team are called off. We'll go to Nationals as competitors, not as enemies. We'll build bridges not burn them." I say and New Directions stare at me in shock. "We love her. We're not going to just give up on our family." Jesse says and puts his arm on my shoulder. Lucas smiles. "I'll get the other throne." He says and I smile. We walk down the stairs and the music starts again. Sam walks over to me with Noah. I walk away from Jesse and they stare at me. "What the hell are you doing?" Noah says and I smile. "I'm getting on with my ex-boyfriend." I say and they stare at me. I look away and then at Sam. "Are you sure about this?" I nod. "Nikki?" I turn around to Jesse. I look at Sam. "Come with me." I say to him and take his hand. He looks at me and I nod. "Come on." I say and kiss him. He smiles and sits on the arm of the throne. "Jesse, this is Sam." I say and they shakes hands. "I hope you are treating her right." I laugh at him and smile at Sam. "I wouldn't break her heart." He says to Jesse and someone comes over to us. "Nikki, meet your replacement. Naima." I nod and shake her hand. "Nice to meet you." I say and she nods. "I've heard alot about you." I smile. "All bad I hope." I say with a wink and she laughs and walks away.

Giselle starts 'I've Never' and we all sit together.

'I've Never Been In Love.' Drink: Jesse, Me, Quinn, Finn, Sam, Finn, Rachel, Giselle, Sarah and Lucas.

'I've Never Been In A Serious Relationship' Drink: Rachel, Finn, Jesse, Me, Quinn.

'I've Never Had Sex.' Drink: Me, Jesse, Rachel, Quinn, Santana and Noah.

'I've Never Lost A Child.' Sarah says and we all look at her. "This is getting to heavy." Noah says and gets up. We sit back up on thrones and I look at Jesse. He nods and we drink our beers while Sam sits beside me.

Sarah comes over to me. "I can't forgive you." I nod. "For what?" She laughs and looks at Sam. "For joining the half breeds." I look at Sam and then at Jesse. "This isn't twilight. you're not vampires and they're not werewolves." I say and she laughs. "Might as well be." I look down at the bracelet on my wrist. I take it off and hand it to her. "Here." I say and she takes it. I look at Sam and put my hand on his neck and he kisses me. I smile and he winks at me.

She nods. "You're my bestfriend." She says and I nod. "You were mine." I say and she shakes her head and walks away. "Still the bitch you used to be Nikki." Jesse says and I look at him. "Don't talk to her like that." I smile at Sam. "It's fine. I guess Vocal Adrenaline bring the worst out in me." Jesse nods. "I deserved that." Noah walks over and smiles. "Jesse, I want to have a little chat with you." Jesse nods and gets up. I grab Noah's arm. "Don't leave him like a pulp." He nods. "Don't worry. I won't." He walks out with him and Santana walks over to us. "Hey guys." I smile and she sits on Jesse's throne. "You're the vice head cheerleader at McKinley, aren't you?" She nods. "I rather resident bitch though." She says with a smile. Sam's cell bleeps and he looks up at me. "I have to go outside." I look at him. "It's ok, just they're just talking." I nod and he kisses me before he goes out. I look around and basically all the guys are gone. I look at Santana and we jump up. We run out and I see them all fighting. Jesse punches Sam and busts his lip. I grab Sam and he stands with Santana. Quinn and Rachel walk out and I go back inside and grab a wireless microphone. "STOP!" I shout and they all look at me. "Screw with building brides. All are being burnt. New Directions, lets go. Vocal Adrenaline, see you at the competition." I say and we all walk away and Sam turns back around to Jesse with Noah and Finn. They all punch him at one time and we walk away. "HEY BITCH." I turn back around to Sarah. "What?" I shout to her. "Leila got a lucky escape." I turn back around to her and walk up to her. "Don't even go there." I say to her and walk away. "Jesse." I say and walk backwards with the guys. "See you at Nationals." I say and he walks away.

I look at Sam and his lips is bleeding. "What the hell were you guys thinking?" I shout and they look at me. "We were standing up for you." I shake my head. "You don't have to." I say and Geoff looks at me. "Who is Leila?" Blaine looks at me and I look down. "She was my best friend, she left last year." _I'm such a liar._

**A/N: Be Prepared...**


End file.
